My Little Guardian Angel
by BadKristy13
Summary: Max takes it to hersef to help Tony survive from all the shrapnel in his heart. The question is, how much can she actually do? Ironman 2 movie. Sequel to Stalker in my walls.
1. Little House in the Mansion

**Finally was able to start the sequel. It may be longer, considering that this time there is going to be involvement in almost every part. I may start a series of drabbles of cute or funny moments of the series, but I don't know. On with the story!**

Life got weird but comfortable after being seen by both Tony and Pepper. A few days after Pepper had seen me, she was able to be on the same room with me without reaching to grab me as if I was made of glass. Seriously, that woman worried too much. I'm actually surprised that she hasn't died from a heart attack yet.

She was really nice to me afterwards. She actually took me shopping. Of course, it was in a toy store for doll clothes (she insisted) but it was a nice gesture. I was a little embarrassed when she made me try some frilly outfits that would have made me gag had I seen myself in a mirror.

We finally came back to the mansion after Pepper had tripled checked that I had everything I could possibly need (plus some cool things). I was ready to head to my vents to sleep when Tony called us to go to the workspace with him since he had a surprise for me. I was kinda worried of the surprise he had prepared while we were gone. Surprises in the Stark mansion was the definition for unexpected-and-acting-as-if-it-was-planned-all-along. It usually came with bad consequences.

Pepper carried me down on her shoulder. I asked her to do this since all day I was in her purse and a female Bean's purse is somewhere that I'll never _ever _return to. Once we were down, Tony was standing in front a suspicious lump covered by a blanket.

"So, the shopping spree went great?" He was really sheepish which made Pepper _very _suspicious.

"Yes it did. Now what is this surprise you wanted to show us?"

Tony suddenly grinned and got all excited and bouncy like a gigantic 5 year old. It was truly terrifying.

"You see, while you were out spending half of my fortune on miniaturized crap, I was busy. Really busy."

He then approached the suspicious lump and tore the blanket off. I blinked in surprise because there was a dollhouse that looked _exactly _like the Stark mansion. It was in perfect proportion for a Borrower and I was speechless.

Pepper was also impressed and Tony was smiling as if Christmas came early this year.

"Come on, try it!"

Pepper shook out of her stupor and lifted an upturn hand in front of me. I walked to it and she placed me in front of the doors. I went and opened them. I had never opened a door, after all I was barely able to push them, let alone turn a knob. I entered and when I looked around I could see that the inside held furniture and decoration that was similar to the actual ones in the real size mansion. I walked around the living room and there was a plasma in front of me.

"Pretty neat, huh?" I turned and a gigantic brown eye was staring at me through the glass wall. "Come on, try the appliances. They all work."

I went to the kitchen and started trying the stove. It lit up a tiny flame and the oven worked too. The fridge was also functioning, but it didn't have any food inside.

"Wow, Tony this time you really outdone yourself." It wasn't me who said that, but Pepper. She must have seen the rest of the house and when I turned to where Tony's eye had been gazing in, Pepper's eye stood instead. She was inspecting every detail in the room and stopped to where I was.

"Yeah, I mean this is incredibly well done. You made everything yourself?" I heard rumbling outside and realized that it was Tony scuffing indignantly.

"Seriously, you doubt my awesomeness? This was nothing. These hands have made smaller complicated thing."

I rolled my eyes and then turned the TV on. It worked perfectly. Ironically, 'Honey, I shrunk the kids' started playing so I turned it off.

I walked up the stairs and walked to the nearest door. When I opened it, I gasped. It was a bedroom, and inside was a king size bed with blue covers. There was a dresser in the corner to the right and a working desk with a laptop on top. There was also a beanie in one corner and a plasma in front of the bed. The walls were white, as if waiting for me to decorate them. I was flabbergasted; I didn't know Tony was this considerate.

I heard fabric shifting outside and suddenly the same gigantic eye was staring at me through the window.

"Like the room?" When I nodded, the eye started inspecting everything in the room. "Everything has Wifi or cable and the mansion sustains itself. There's water running and everything that's in an actual house. So, wanna move in?"

While I could only see his eye, I could tell he was nervous. I didn't understand why, this place was amazing! It was any Borrower's dream come true; owning a place and calling it yours. Plus, your daily necessities covered and not having to risk your life to survive were a big bonus. It was perfect.

"Of course I'm gonna move in or were you thinking in giving it to another Borrower?"  
"Borrower?" Oh shit. Well, what's done is done.

"It's the name of my people. We 'borrow' what we need from you humans, hence the name."

"So are there more of you out there?" I shuffled undecided to whether tell him or not, but he deserved to know. After all, I was standing in a replica of _his _mansion _inside _his mansion.

"Yeah, but usually we're hiding from humans to avoid being crushed, experimented on or trapped as pets." Tony's eye widened from either amazement of knowing of my race or horror of knowing what humans did that to us.

I went to open the balcony door and Tony's eye retreated. I came out and waved to the crouching Tony and Pepper that were outside. They waved back and Tony placed his hand in front of the balcony so I could climb on it.

"Where do you want us to place it? I was thinking of putting it in one of the bedrooms so to avoid any prying people that come here."

"One of the bedrooms is alright."

Tony then raised his hand to his shoulder and I walked over it. We had discovered that it was the best place for me to stand and I had grown accustomed to the bumpy ride that was a Bean walking. I walked and grabbed strands of his hair to have something to hold to so I wouldn't fall and become a smudge in the floor. I shuddered just in thinking about it.

Tony and Pepper each grabbed opposite sides of my new home and started walking towards one of the bedrooms. When we got there, they placed it near the window so I could have light inside and beside the bed so it would be partially covered.

Pepper then said goodbye and headed home. I began exploring the rest of the house with Tony following me by seeing through the windows. I was fascinated by the rest of the rooms, and when I was back in the living room I noticed that there were stairs heading to a sub level. Intrigued, I went down and when I reached the end of them, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Oh. My. God." Tony had integrated a working space in the basement of the mansion. I walked through the glass doors and started checking out what was inside the lab. There were tools that fitted perfectly in my hands and screens that were in scale for me. I felt tears running down my face and laughed. Tony was amazing. I quickly wiped my face clean and headed to the roof. I was confused when I didn't see Tony outside but looked up when I heard him talking.

"So, I guess you discovered the lab?" He was on the bed and was staring at me from the edge.

I nodded excited and went to lie on some roof-chairs.

"I love it." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I was lying staring up at him and he was lying staring down at me. Never in a million years did I thought I would be in this position. I mean, how many Borrowers can say that they have a Bean friend and their own sustaining house? Not many.

"So, pizza for dinner?"

I grinned. "Sounds great."


	2. All in the Suit that You Wear

**I know this update came a little later than usual but I'm finally back on track! What with the holidays and everything, it was getting even more difficult to find time to write. **

I was working in my own lab when the Stark Expo began. As always, Tony was very dramatic, both in his entrance and speech. I was half listening when Jarvis told me that Pepper was here. I was reluctant to leave my work but I needed to talk to her. I left the lab through the garage exit and used the Ironman suit that I made for my personal use.

It had started as a challenge between Tony and me. He dared me to make an Ironman suit at my scale. Not only was it priceless the look on his face when he saw the miniaturized suit, it also proved very useful at times. It made it easier to go from room to room and defend myself.

I flew all the way to the living room and found Pepper with her phone. I landed on top of her head and sat on my legs. She barely made a movement of recognizing my presence there. Of course, I've been doing this for quite a while now, but the first time was hilarious.

"What do you need Pepper?"

She didn't stop walking but she did put down her Stark phone and began making her way to Tony's lab.

"Tony has a martial trial tomorrow because of the Ironman suit."

"Again?! Don't these people get that he's not going to start killing people randomly with his suit?" Because if he really wanted to, he could have done that _months _ago and no one would even acknowledge it was him.

She sighed and her head lowered a bit. "They just want to make sure that it's not going to be used as a weapon or sold as one. But frankly, I'm getting tired of them too."

Pepper went down and grabbed some things that I recognized as portable holo screens that were Tony's favorites. I flew off from her head and went to sit in her shoulder as she took them upstairs. Her hair sometimes surrounded me when she walked but I was used to it. Besides, I wanted a better position.

"Pepper, all this happening about the Ironman; is it really that dangerous to Tony? I mean with people trying to make their own suits and with him being all over the news…"

Her face turned to look at me and I could see her barely hidden preoccupation in her eyes. Maybe it was obvious to me considering that I could clearly watch my own reflection on them.

"Hey, this is Tony Stark we're talking about. Of course it's a little dangerous but nothing that he can't handle. In any case, he has the Ironman suit with him."

"Thanks Pepper, it's just that I worry about him." It felt good to open to someone who wasn't Jarvis for a change.

"Me too, Max, me too."

I flew away more convinced that I was just worrying too much and went back to my house. I hadn't even entered the room that contained it when Pepper reached her car outside.

_Line break_

I was watching the rerun of the Tony's trial and still couldn't stop laughing. When Justin Hammer was called forth for his 'professional' opinion on the Ironman suit, I instantly hated him. He was a cowardly hypocrite, and I felt so glad when Tony humiliated him on international TV. As I watched the rest of the footage in Tony's lab, Jarvis told me that Tony had returned. I knew he would come down so I didn't went upstairs to greet him.

Just as I predicted, his thundering steps were getting louder until I could see him through the glass doors.

"Your trial went well apparently." I told him in an amusing tone.

"What else did you expect? They had nothing against me, especially with the dumbasses they called forward. Even Dummy could make a better defense." In that moment Dummy looked up and started messing up with the lab. "Dummy, we're not actually… you know what, forget it."

"Have you taken your shake already?"

Tony groaned.

"Tony! It's for your health!" I flew off the table and landed beside the enormous blender. It was currently filled with a disgusting green substance, but it was the same one that held back the worst of his symptoms.

"Come on, drink it or I'll have to force it down your throat like last time."

He reluctantly came near and poured himself some. Droplets splashed me and his smirk proved that it wasn't accidental. I supervised as I dried myself that he drank all of it. I flew to his shoulder when he finished and sat with my legs hanging on the edge.

"See, it wasn't that difficult was it?" He glared as much as he could when only half his face was visible to me.

"Hate that stuff. How much do I need to drink daily Jarvis?"

"Two liters sir, to counteract with the increasing iron in your blood."

"Thanks, no need to remind me."

He went over and tested his blood. The percentage of metal that was leaking through his blood stream was getting higher, and that meant he was getting sicker.

Tony went over to the screens and viewed his Arc Reactor through schematics. Jarvis informed us that his Ironman suit was making his condition to accelerate at alarming rates and I was worried about him. He needed to replace the core of the Reactor, and their life span was getting shorter.

As he changed it, Jarvis gave him all the data about his condition. With every new bit of information, my concern grew.

"Sir, you're running out of options and time." Way to be encouraging Jarvis.

Tony had such a despaired look on his face that I couldn't resist to give him some sort of support. I rested my hand against his neck in an attempt of comfort, even if his neck was so much larger than my hand. "Hey, it's not all down the drain yet. We'll find a way; there are still a lot of things you haven't tried."

He sighed and the air rushing through his pipes was tangible underneath my hand.

"You're right kiddo, besides what sort of hero would I be if I gave up so easily?" He gave me a comforting smile, but I knew he wasn't as calm and collected as he seem.

Before I could say anything else, Pepper came down. Tony quickly muted Jarvis and put on his cool façade on. I hated when he acted like that, thinking that if he ignored the problem it would go away.

"Tony, what were you thinking?! Donating all of our modern art to the Boy Scouts of America?!"

"You did what!" He flinched at my voice getting louder near his ear.

"Careful! I still need to use this ear. Besides it would be very embarrassing to tell the world I was half deaf because some tiny chick yelled at my ear." I fumed; he knew it got to my nerves when he talked about my size.

Tony started walking and working on his screens while Pepper followed reprimanding him. He was going at a very fast pace and I was now bouncing in his shoulder and actually had to grip to his shirt to not fall off. He then actually went to hang a painting of Ironman. Like his ego needed more uplifting.

They were really loud that I flew off and went to Pepper instead because she wasn't about to jump to impulsive actions like Tony was about to do. I had barely got off his shoulder when he stood on a table and hung the painting. While mentally high fiving myself for my quick thinking, I was also concerned about what he was doing. He was becoming more impulsive and careless than ever before.

As Pepper continued to list all that he needed to do for the company, Tony said something that surprised us. He wanted to appoint Pepper as Stark Industries' CEO. The news were so out of the blue that Pepper was actually speechless, but snapped out of it when Tony handed her some champaign.

While Pepper was dumbfounded but excited with her new promotion, I was confused. It was until he began talking about his privileges when naming a successor that it downed on me what he was trying to do. He was preparing for his death, and this was more terrifying than seeing him almost die so many months ago. Unlike that time, he wasn't fighting to find a cure and it scared me for it meant that he was already giving up.

**The angst finally begins. Thanks to all those who are following or favoring this story! And thanks to Sunday Driver who reviewed! **


	3. New Girl in Town

**Sorry for the late update, all I can say is homework caught up with me. Shout out to followers, people who favorite this story and reviewers!**

"So, found your replacement yet?"

I was on Pepper's shoulder and was currently helping her choose who would be Tony's new P.A. It was almost impossible to find someone who was as good as Pepper since Tony was complicated to work with, to say the least.

"I've narrowed it to four potential candidates. These are the ones who would least present charges or end up as one night stands."

I sighed. "Even if I'm happy for your promotion, I can't imagine someone else doing what you do."

She smiled at me. "I know sweetie but Tony still needs someone to look after him to make sure he eats."

I was about to reply when I heard footsteps that weren't from Tony. I didn't have the suit on, but Pepper acted too fast for my likening. She grabbed me and put me inside her breast pocket.

"I'm sorry, did I come at a wrong time?"  
"No it's ok, I just hung up. Tony is currently available so you can have your interview now."

Pepper started walking and I had to cling into the fabric of her shirt to not bounce out of the pocket. Light flooded from the opening above me and I could only see Pepper's neck and chin. In all this time I have avoided as much as I could to be in the pocket of either Tony or Pepper so I wasn't used to be inside one.

We finally arrived and I enjoyed being still for the time being. As I suspected, Tony started hitting on the unknown woman. She turned out to be one of the candidates. When Tony got off of his boxing practice with Happy, Pepper warned him not to sexually harass the woman. He ignored her and instead stalked Natalie Rushman on the Internet. She was quite a woman from what I heard when suddenly I heard bodies hit the floor. I froze in panic and I could hear Pepper and Tony gasping above me. Apparently, Natalie had just K.O. Happy in the ring. I decided to never be discovered by that woman.

She soon left and Pepper did too. When we were finally alone, Pepper reached inside her pocket and I held on tight to one of her fingers so she could take me out. She held me right in front of her face and her great big eyes were scanning me.

"Are you feeling well? You don't look so well."

I didn't feel well. I was nauseous and dizzy from the pocket ride. "Just promise to not ever do that again."

"I'm so sorry! It was on impulse and there wasn't anywhere else to hide you in..."

I just nodded and shut my eyes. I felt her gently extend her palm and was grateful for lying on my back on a soft flat surface.

"So how is Natalie Rushman?"

"Young, pretty, perfect… she might just be the one for the job."

"Considering she can kick his ass if he so much as touches hers may be a point in her favor."

I was feeling better so I stood up. "Guess you don't have to keep searching. But doesn't it seem a little… off?"

"Off?"

"Yeah, I mean she could get any other job she wants and well…"

She lifted an eyebrow. "Well what?"

"Nothing." It was still very suspicious.

"Well I've got to go to the Monaco's race in France and set up everything for a meeting there and…"

"Can I come?"  
She stopped listing off everything she needed to get done and looked down at me. "You want to come?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I mean I always wanted to travel to other countries."

"I guess you can come but you have to stay hidden and with Tony or me at all times."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course." Inside I was feeling giddy. Even if I had seen all types of places with my mom before, the rush of discovering a new place came to me.

"When are we leaving?"

_Line break_

I barely felt the flight or maybe I was just so used to the rocking since it was a lot like when I was in the shoulder of Pepper or Tony. When we arrived, Natalie greeted us. From the confines of Pepper's pocket, I could hear and sometimes see what was happening around me. I heard the conversations going above me and felt a little uneasy. One false move and all this humans would notice me. I shuddered and turned my attention back to gather info about my surroundings.

Pepper had finally stopped in the bar and was talking to Tony. A new human joined the conversation and I quietly groaned. It was that asshole of Justin Hammer.

Hammer went on and on trying to show off in front of the reporter slut, who was slightly familiar, and she was clearly not interested on him. Even I felt the awkwardness and tension in the air. Thankfully Pepper walked away. She went to the bathroom and took me out to stretch a bit. The moment I was out I felt better for the increase of space.

"Is that guy Justin Hammer stalking Tony or what?" Seriously, he appeared at the worst moments.

"I don't know, but what are the odds that we would run into him?" The door of the bathroom started to open again and Pepper quickly put me in her pocket again. She was more careful this time but that didn't mean that I had to like it. From the voice, I could tell it was Natalie. How could a woman have such an accurate sense of timing to enter the room when I was out in the open?

When we came back Tony was nowhere to be seen. Hint number one that Tony was going to do something incredibly stupid.

"Where could Tony have gone to?" I whisper shouted to Pepper. Then I noticed the oxymoron I just created and ignored it.

From the screens, live footage came from the Monaco race that was about to start. Out of nowhere, Tony appeared. Hint number two that Tony was about to do something incredibly stupid.

While Pepper called for Natalie, my eyes were glued to the screen. The original racer was kicked out because of Tony and he took his place. What the heck? Was Tony going all YOLO on us now?

I shook out of sheer anger for his reckless behavior. If he got himself killed, I would revive him myself so I could kill him myself.

The race had barely started when a guy started walking in the middle of the race tracks without a care in the world. What was this, international day of the imbecile?

Suddenly, his shirt turned to ashes and showed underneath a sort of machine appeared strapped to his chest. The front looked like a bastardized version of the Ironman suit but two metal tendrils stuck out of his wrists. As a car got closer, the tendrils sparked with electricity and its owner lashed at it. The tendrils cut cleaned through the car and the man was unfazed by what he just did. People started to panic around us and my preoccupation grew.

Pepper suddenly stood and her quick movements made me lose my balance. I could no longer watch what was happening but I guessed that Happy had come with the Ironman suitcase. We rushed to the car and raced to the track. As Happy pressed the accelerator, I couldn't help but wonder how Tony got stuck with the psycho killers.

**Natasha finally appears! She's my favorite female Avenger (not much since there are only two) so I'll try to make her justice. **


	4. Tell me where it hurts

We were racing the wrong way in the tracks but Happy didn't seem to care. Pepper was thrown from side to side in the backseat and I was bouncing in all possible directions inside her pocket. I couldn't tell where left, right, up or down were anymore.

There was screaming and smoke in the air. When we finally stopped, I was so dizzy I could have passed out right there and then. All I could hear was Pepper freaking out and Tony bitching about something, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I was starting to regain my senses when we moved again. I was thrust back and forth and Tony was yelling to Pepper to pass him the suitcase. Pepper was too freaked out and I screamed at her to get her moving.

"THE SUITCASE PEPPER!"

She snapped out of it and threw the Ironman suitcase out of the window. And then we were moving again. Damn it, I want to stay still for a moment!

I couldn't take it anymore and blacked out.

_Line Break_

I woke up to the smell of antiseptic. I could smell it coming from a gigantic bottle beside me. I was confused as to why I was on top of a dresser in a hotel room until it all came back to me in a flash. I looked around in a frenzy searching for Tony but Pepper entered the room instead.

"Tony, Pepper; where is Tony?!"

"Shh, calm down, Tony is alright. He caught the man and the Interpol has him on custody." She tried to get me to relax but I wanted to see how Tony was.

She took me to a room in which Tony was working in some screens. I ran to his neck as soon as she placed me near his shoulder. I hugged as much of him as I could with my arms and I felt his hand covering me. I heard him saying something soothing but I was just so relieved that he was ok and tears fell from my eyes. I stepped away from his neck and started punching it instead.

"Hey!"

"Never do that again! You scared the crap out of Pepper and me!" I was furious at him and my relieved tears turned to angry ones instead.

"Ouch! Ok, ok I'm sorry!"

I stopped punching his neck and wiped my tears. "Good."

His hand came in front of him and was rubbing his neck where I stood before.

"Damn, those tiny punches kinda hurt."

I crossed my arms. "Well that's what you get for being stupid."

I sat down and looked interested at what he was working. "What are you doing?"

"Bipolar much? I'm finding out more about our mysterious terrorist."

I read more about what he had on the screens and frowned. "This guy looks pretty messed up."

"He is. That's why I'm going to interrogate him."

"What?!"

Was he suicidal? Well he was, but that's beside the point.

"Why do you want to be near him again? I mean, surely there must be someone already profiling him or something like in those criminal series…"

"Yeah and that's me. Also, don't call me Shirley."

His joke fell flat and before I could make any type of resistance, his hand shot up and grabbed me. I hated when Tony held me without warning and showed my discomfort by glaring at him. It may not be as threatening considering I was between his fingers.

He put me on his desk and I ran to the edge and jumped. Before he could reach out for me again I grabbed his shirt fabric and clung to him.

"Oh no mister, you're not going to go anywhere. Last time we left you alone, you ended up in an international car race and in danger _again_."

He sighed and the movement made me rise and fall a little. I felt his fingers gently tugging at me from my midsection. I was not going to let him get himself almost killed again if I could prevent it. I tried holding on as tight as I could but he had an obvious advantage against me. I was placed in a higher placer than before and I crossed my arms.

"Sorry, Max but I really need to know where he got the design of that Ironman suit wannabe. You won't even notice I was gone."

He turned his back to me and left. The worst thing was that I couldn't stop him at all.

**Short one but more angst coming in later chapters! I want to thank fuelforthefunnyfarm for reviewing since it helps my writing and plot writing. **


End file.
